Hand-held computer terminals are well known in the prior art for many different applications, including their use in consumer portable shopping applications. Examples of prior art hand held terminals include the Palm Pilot™ and Sharp Wizard organizer as well as terminals available from Symbol Technologies, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, which is generally describe in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,717.
Another example of the use of hand held terminals, in the context of a portable shopping application, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,942 to Oosterveen et al. The Oosterveen '942 Patent describes a system in which an authorized customer is issued a terminal having an integrated bar code scanner to record merchandise purchases. After items are scanned with the bar code scanner, the terminal maintains a record of merchandise selected for purchase by the customer within an internal memory. Prior to exiting the store, the information stored in the memory of the scanner is down loaded through a communication port attached to a terminal dispenser, and a printed ticket of the customer's purchases is printed on a printer. The customer then proceeds to a check out register where the customer tenders payment for the purchased merchandise. Occasional customers may be audited in order to ensure integrity of the self-service system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,614 to Bianco discloses a method and apparatus for computer-added shopping. A consumer is provided with a hand-held bar code reader and can scan various items at home. The user can order from home over a modem, or can dock the bar code reader in a kiosk at a store, and can then receive a printed shopping list with directions. Yet further, a list of items can be transmitted from the store kiosk to a warehouse for remote picking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,110 to Green et al. discloses a remote ordering system. A user is provided with a display/processor unit which has an interactive video display for building a shopping list. Information on various products is stored in local memory in the display/processor unit. Communication between the display/processor unit and a central data format/transfer computer takes place when an order is to be placed, or if the locally-available product information needs to be updated or is missing. Communication can be by telephone, fiber optics and the like.
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/866,690 filed May 30, 1997 discloses a portable shopping and order fulfillment system with enhanced ordering and product data profiles, order collection and order fulfillment. The disclosure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/866,690 is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference, as are the disclosures of its parent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/780,023 filed Dec. 20, 1996 and its grandparent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/706,579 filed Sep. 5, 1996.
The prior art self-checkout systems can enhance the consumer's shopping experience. However, they exhibit certain deficiencies. For example, they may not provide adequate security, or may require cumbersome separate cards for security purposes. Further, prior art systems may not be able to deal effectively with multiple shopping establishments or varying user needs. There currently exists a need for a personal shopping system portable terminal with a convenient security system, and which is capable of enhanced shopping database management.
In addition, there exists a need for a consumer friendly system which is easy to use, provided multiple functions to a user and which can be used for multiple application, including non-shopping related functions without modification. There also exists a need for an improved cradle system for receiving multiple data terminals. The need exists for a field configurable cradle setup with multiple communication protocols, modularity and simplicity of design.